


Only Ones Who Know

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Random Anime One-Shots [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: !!! wow i love liu, F/M, Gen, KnB - Freeform, Yosen - Freeform, it's based on an arctic monkeys song surprise surprise, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, liu wei is my favorite boi, this is just a random short, this is v v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo
Summary: A random short about Liu Wei meeting the love of his life at his high school graduation.Loosely based on the song "Only Ones Who Know" by Arctic Monkeys





	Only Ones Who Know

Wei had originally dreamed of staying home, adhering to what was familiar and comfortable, and strengthening his roots where they'd receive the most nutrients. Chinese tradition had imposed the pressure to represent his family well onto Wei, who took most of the brunt while his four younger brothers shared the easiest parts of it. Wei was expected to learn the family business of banking, take over as CEO of his father's company market, and bring honor to the family name. This required some experience outside of Wei's comfortable bubble of familiarity, and some leaps and bounds in uncharted territory. 

Wei's mother had made arrangements for him to spend the last three years of secondary school, enrolling him in an expensive boarding school in the snowiest part of Japan: Akita. There, he would study, participate in many extra-curricular activities, and intern with the Akita branch of his father's banking chain. But only according to his mother's preparations. 

The first thing Wei had signed up for in his new school was the basketball club. Every other club he'd joined had made him feel completely useless: art did not prove to be fun for those with enormous hands, home etiquette was something Wei had thought was below him but proved to be quite the challenge, and formal band had manifested itself to be far too worthy of Wei's juvenile piano skills. Basketball was the one activity where he could put one of his natural attributes to use: his height. He demonstrated to the tough to impress coach of Yosen's men's basketball team that he was a force to be reckoned with underneath the basket.   
Basketball also allowed him to form friendships with other boys on the team, including two older boys, one of them taking a certain interest in him and "teaching" him how to be popular with the ladies. All of his pieces of advice were ways to play tricks on the poor exchange student, Wei knew this, nevertheless he played along. He enjoyed the playful banter he'd exchange with Kensuke and Kenichi, it kept him feeling like he actually fit in. But the only thing that would truly make him fit in was the one he'd run into at his graduation.

Graduation was something that Wei had been awaiting with a vigorous excitement that shook him from head to toe. He was ready to walk across the stage, receive his diploma, and accept his parents' pride and acknowledgement; not to mention that he'd be able to go back home to China. Japan had proved to be quite boring once Wei had learned all there was to know about the country, it's culture, and it's language. That, and the fact that Kenichi and Kensuke had gone off to college, leaving Wei to babysit the team with Tatsuya. Wei was a fast learner, but solid and fixed in the process. So when he met her, he didn't expect it to go the way it did.

They met right before graduation, in Yosen's courtyard, while Wei was trying to figure out in which direction his tassel should hang to signify that he has not yet graduated. 

"It goes to the right before commencement. Once you've accepted your diploma, you move it to the left." A lilting voice teased. Wei turned around to see who had taken it upon themselves to ridicule him on this important day, but his vision was blocked by a hand moving up to move his tassel to the right side of his cap--he could only make out a short, feminine figure, standing on her tiptoes to reach his cap. Once the hand moved and allowed him to make out the countenance of the assailant, all annoyance and rudeness melted off his body in the same manner that his heart had melted at the sight of her.


End file.
